


A Little Sticky

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Gets A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Mindfuck, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There, that’s it now.”</p><p>“Take it easy, Bucky. Nice and slow…”</p><p>“And boom!” Bucky’s voice echoed through the wall as Steve flushed crimson.</p><p>“Shush! Steve will hear us!”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> about time I put out a little Steve fluff...
> 
> okay he's the lowest on my lovelypairingslist besides Nat the cat (i have this major thing for Bruce) but he is just so fucking fun to write!!
> 
> so enjoy you captain america lovers!!
> 
> and of course gimme some love if you enjoyed this mindfuck 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. i have a soft spot for bucky. we need some buckylove soon.

 

 

“Stop it, Bucky!”

 

Oh no. They’re at it again. Steve stuffed the pillow over his head. He should’ve taken Nat’s offer of earplugs earlier that day.

 

“Sorry (y/n)! It’s just, I get excited!”

 

You sighed. “I know. But be careful!”

 

“I’m sorry. I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Damn! It’s tight.”

 

“BUCKY!”

 

 

“Shut up you two!”

 

“Jarvis, why did you let Tony on the intercom?”

 

“I didn’t, ma’am.”

 

“I hacked into the server; I created you, remember?”

 

Jarvis declined to answer.

 

“Well get him off!”

 

“Why don’t you hurry up and get Bucky off so we can all go to sleep.”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Hey, Nat.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“They’re making noise too!”

 

“Well, they’ll finish as soon as you leave them alone!”

 

“Thanks Nat!”

 

“I’ll deal with you two tomorrow.”

 

You and Bucky grumbled as the mics shut off.

 

Steve thanked the gods and prayed you two would cool it soon.

 

 

“There, that’s it now.”

 

“Take it easy, Bucky. Nice and slow…”

 

“And boom!” Bucky’s voice echoed through the wall as Steve flushed crimson.

 

“Shush! Steve will hear us!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“There, finished.” You sighed happily as Steve cringed. This was the third night in a row you had spent with Bucky. It was hard enough that you had fallen for his best friend, but hearing you two so… intimate, was almost too much to bear. Now, in addition to feeling sad, he was also ashamed and slightly turned on. He pulled the blankets over his head and tried to fall asleep.

 

 

“Do you think Steve will like it?” You whispered, finally getting your voice under control.

 

“He better! We’ve spent hours on it!”

 

“Well maybe if you didn’t suck with the glue gun, we would have finished earlier.”

 

“Hey, I can handle guns just fine.” He grinned as you shoved him. “This thing on the other hand? It is just pure evil.”

 

“Yeah, I guess paper mache is harder with mechanical fingers.” You rubbed your pinched hands gingerly.

 

“Heh. Sorry about that.” The two of you shared a smile before you tiptoed towards the door.

 

“I’m really excited about tomorrow. And nervous.”

 

“Relax. I’m sure our little project will send Stevie head over heels for you.”

 

“Shh!!” You blushed profusely. “He might hear you!”

 

“Good night, (y/n).”

 

“Good night, asshole.”

 

 

That night, Steve had trouble sleeping. He kept waking up from stressful dreams where you were falling, falling below him. He kept reaching, but your fingers slipped out of his hands again and again. Suddenly a mechanical arm would grab you by the ankle, and you would be dragged into the abyss screaming. By 5 AM, he was tired of jolting awake in a cold sweat. He decided that a jog would take his mind off things.

 

He got dressed and reached for the door, almost colliding with you when he opened it.

 

“(Y/n)!”

 

“Oh!” You were startled, but quickly gained your composure. “Morning Steve! You’re up early.”

 

“Yeah…” You were still in your pajamas, and Steve smiled at how cute you looked with your hair disheveled. Then he remembered you were probably sneaking out of Bucky’s room and his face fell. “Well…” he cleared his throat, and tried to weave around you.

 

“Wait just a minute Steven Rogers!” He stopped and turned to you, confused.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Have you forgotten what day it is?!”

 

He scratched his head for a second, before speaking up. “Oh no! Was it my turn to get groceries? I’d better hurry- Thor’s almost out of his Pop-Tarts!”

 

You placed your palm over your eyes and sighed. “Really, Steve?”

 

“Jesus Christ, Capsicle!” Tony ambled over, rubbing his eyes grumpily.

 

“If anyone would forget, it would be you,” Nat appeared from the other side of the hall and put her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, where’s everyone else?” Tony complained. “If I have to be up at this ungodly hour, the two other gods should be here too.”

 

“Yes, yes Brother Stark.” Thor walked in, with a disgruntled Loki in tow.

 

“What’s going on guys?” Steve looked around nervously. Was there an emergency mission?! Why hadn’t he gotten the memo? Did his nightmares make him forget something?

 

“Bucky!” You called, excitedly.

 

“Yo.” Clint popped out from a vent down the hall and walked over. “Did I miss the party?”

 

“I doubt it.” Bruce had snuck in at some point, surprising you all.

 

“On three!” Bucky’s voice travelled from his room as everyone heard wheels squeaking. “One, two…”

 

“Three!” You shouted. “Happy Birthday!” Your friends chorused.

 

Steve blushed. “Oh wow, was it today?!”

 

“Yeah.” Bucky reached out and put his arm around his best friend’s shoulder. “Happy Birthday bud.”

 

“Do you like it??” Bucky had wheeled in a small homemade statue of Captain America posing proudly with his shield… on a llama?

 

“The llama was my idea,” Thor added proudly.

 

“No it was not! It was my creative touch! You merely agreed with me that it would be cool,” You interrupted, eager to receive all your due credit.

 

“We worked really hard on it!” You and Bucky laughed at the memories.

 

“So that’s what you were doing all these nights!” Tony’s mind had obviously gone to the gutter first thing.

 

“Yes, Stark.” Nat the Cat and Loki rolled their eyes simultaneously.

 

“Oh wow.” Steve’s eyes were shining as he beamed at you. “I had no idea. This is great!”

 

“Are the sparkles too much?” You had blinged out the shield and gotten a little overeager.

 

Steve shook his head happily. “It’s perfect.”

 

“Awww.” Clint pinched your cheeks and you responded by punching him in the stomach. “Shut up Barton.”

 

“We’ll do everyone else’s presents later.” Tony commanded, clearly wanting to get back to bed.

 

“Sounds good.” Everyone traipsed off, leaving you, Bucky and Steve with your handmade creation.

 

 

You felt a little let down; this was certainly anticlimactic.

 

“Don’t worry, (y/n).” Bucky pulled you into a side hug. “They’re just really tired. They’ll be in a birthday spirit in a few hours.”

 

“I hope so,” you answered, slightly crestfallen. You had worked so hard on it! You felt slightly empty now; after the grand reveal, things were all blah.

 

“Well, I think it was an amazing surprise!” Steve remarked honestly. He hated seeing you sad.

 

“Really?” You looked up at him hopefully, blushing slightly at his gaze.

 

“It was really thoughtful of you guys!” He put his arms around both of you and you leaned into his shoulder.

 

“I’m so glad,” you piped up, relieved.

 

“I told you he would like it,” Bucky teased, before letting out a huge yawn.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” You stuck out your tongue, before falling into a yawn chain reaction.

 

“Thank you guys so much. I really have the greatest friends.” Steve almost couldn’t finish the last words, as he was also attacked by the yawns.

 

“Well, I hate to leave this little lovefest, but I’m gonna hit the sack.” Bucky stretched, before turning towards his room. “Happy Birthday, Steve.”

 

“Thanks Bucky,” Steve said warmly.

 

 

“So… are you going back to sleep too?” You were a little bummed everyone was leaving.

 

“No, I don’t think so.” He looked down at you and ruffled your hair. “I’m wide awake from the lovely surprise.”

 

A huge grin practically split your face in half. “Really?!”

 

“Really.” You felt like your heart would explode with happiness.

 

“Well I’m not sleepy either.”

 

“Shall I make us some breakfast then?” Steve, ever the gentleman, wanted to make you breakfast on his own birthday.

 

“But it’s your birthday!” You protested.

 

“Exactly! Since it’s my birthday, you have to listen to me.” He winked at you, and you practically melted into the floor. “And I say that I’ll be making you breakfast.”

 

“O-okay.” He was so hot when he was bossy.

 

“Hmm, let’s see… how about happy face pancakes? Your favorite, right?”

 

“You remember?!” You squealed, delighted.

 

“Of course!” With that, Steve motioned you down the hall towards the elevator. “Now, would you be so kind as to accompany to me the kitchen, ma’am?”

 

“Anything,” you breathed, before averting your eyes. You didn’t notice Steve’s cheeks were as pink as yours.

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Hawkeye muttered, looking over you two.

 

As the two of you walked to the lift, you decided to be extra brave and slipped your hand into Steve’s. Your heart leaped a second later, when Steve squeezed it, before linking his fingers with yours. Victory! You were on cloud nine.

 

“Ahh, (y/n)? The uh, statue?”

 

“Zip it Jarvis.”

 

“Thanks Hawk.” You whispered into your ear piece.

 

“Sure, Creamsicle. Over.” You blushed at the stupid nickname, before sighing happily. Steve tilted his head at you, and you beamed up at him. He led you into the elevator as you surreptitiously pulled the ear piece out.

 

“Operation Llama Llama a success. Good work, Hawk. Over.”

 

“Roger that. Over and out.”

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh clint my bestie!!!
> 
> why must i fuck with my lovelies' minds?
> 
> because you shall be sexually frustrated for the rest of your lives, muahahaha!!!
> 
> random ramblings:
> 
> i dont know why i like bucky better. Steve is sweet. and gentlemanly. and perfect. it must be bucky's hair.  
> that metal arm doesn't hurt either.  
> seriously i think there's something wrong with me. how is it possible that i would rather be with every other character besides Nat! Nat is trash tier. sorry. even if i was bi i wouldn't be into her.   
> i blame mark ruffalo. if it weren't for him i would definitely prefer steve to bruce.   
> damn mark. i've been in love with him since 13 going on 30. that face tho. it just makes me want to love him forever. and give him sex. lots of it. yums.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYe1-9oLdkI
> 
> HEHEHEHE
> 
>  
> 
> OH LORD LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND https://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_217427669&feature=iv&index=2&list=PLvMGq_h9khwWNkm05ksVWMjZgk7quGD51&src_vid=bYe1-9oLdkI&v=VQ34wgoFePU
> 
> also j renn on viagra is a really funny clip but i won't post it here to take a way from the awesomeness of ^THAT WHICH I JUST FOUND AND AM GEEKING OUT ABOUT.
> 
> great, now i gotta write some Bruce love. i can't believe i haven't given him love in a while! he is literally one of my favorite characters! it used to be Tony, Bruce, and then clint!! :O i know i know
> 
> in my fics it's different, but based on the movies thats the order.
> 
> quick poll:
> 
> bucky AND bruce or Steve?!?! (this one's for your Pharm)


End file.
